Substantial interest has long been given by the public to visually or audibly pleasing or exciting display systems. These systems typically include musical and/or animated figures or characters mounted within a transparent crystal ball or globe.
Another group of display systems that have long been enjoyed by the consuming public are transparent crystal balls or globes filled with liquid, within which are contained particular scenes or objects. Although a movable component may be incorporated in the scene or object, these liquid-filled display systems are incapable of incorporating animated characters or objects, as is commonly found in non-liquid bearing crystal balls or globe display systems.
Although the liquid-filled globe or crystal ball display systems may incorporate means for playing a particular musical tune, most of the liquid-filled displays also incorporate visually distinctive particles contained in the liquid which are capable of being stirred by twisting or rotating the display in its entirety. Typically, these particles comprise glitter, confetti, or white, snowflake-like material and provide additional visual stimulation as the particles fall through the liquid by gravity. Once all of the particles are completely deposited on the base, due to the pull of gravity, the process can be repeated by lifting or shaking the globe to redisperse the particles throughout the liquid.
Although both types of crystal ball or globe display systems are extremely popular, prior art systems have been incapable of combining a liquid-filled globe or crystal ball display system with animated characters and/or objects. Due to unavoidable adverse interaction between the liquid and the mechanical and/or electrical components, animated characters or animated scenes have been incapable of being provided in combination with a liquid-filled crystal ball or globe display system.
The only advance that has been made in this area by prior art systems is the ability to incorporate means for providing music along with a liquid display by sealing the music producing assembly in the base of the display. In this way, the liquid contained within the crystal ball or globe is maintained completely separate from the music-producing means, thereby enabling musical backgrounds to be associated with liquid-filled crystal ball or globe displays.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a crystal ball or globe display system which is capable of providing fully animated figures, characters, and/or objects while also providing in combination therewith the visual appearance of a liquid-filled display system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crystal ball or globe display system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of providing background music whenever desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crystal ball or globe display system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being automatically activated by the movement of individuals approaching the display system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crystal ball or globe display system having the characteristic features described above which incorporates activation means for continuously providing swirling particulate matter throughout the liquid, while producing the visual impression of snow or particles failing whenever the system is activated.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.